One Night Only
by Zammie Berry
Summary: 'Perhaps it was because before him she couldn't ever recall wanting to smell the constant and heavy aroma of oil and mechanics which wafted off his skin.' Rated M for lemon. Don't forget to rate and review please!


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters, all rights go to Rick Riordan.

One Night Only

Looking at him was like looking at the moonlace she grew on the island, the only vibrant thing about her imprisonment. To her he was more though, more than a distraction, he made her forget, love and most of all hope. With his chestnut brown curly locks and cheeky smile he was definitely attractive enough for her to be enchanted by him, just like the other heroes that washed up onto the enigmatic island of Ogygia. But there was something undetectable about this certain hero that made him even more alluring. Perhaps it was because before him she couldn't ever recall wanting to smell the constant and heavy aroma of oil and mechanics which wafted off his skin.

She remembered the first day he appeared on her island, the first day she remembered that would lead to another inevitable heartache. Every time a hero would wash up on her shore she would do the same to treatment to them, she would heal them and support them till they were better, but over again she would be incapable of making at least one of them stay on Ogygia with her.

But Leo was different.

She assumed she would only have one more night with him, she could already feel herself spiral out of control in love with him, possibly more powerful than any other time too. But her love was never enough. The island always waited until it was positive that Calypso was in the state of suffering the most before making it possible for the hero to leave, and never return. Just this once though she wished her love was enough, this time she would make sure it was.

She found him on the beach. Darkness enveloped everything around him as time passed, the occasional sparkle of the ocean's roaring waves provided as light a long with the single large beam of moonlight being emitted. From a distance he seemed at ease, but she guessed he was probably wondering about his friends and where he was needed. She watched him try to engineer an old piece of tree bark; undoubtedly he was also missing all his mechanics and being able to work with his materials.

She set off towards him, her feet bare and cinnamon coloured hair flowing down her back. The closer she got to him the more apparent several grease stains on his shirt became. She couldn't even hear her own foot steps as she made her way across the sand to where he was sitting, the only evidence being in the footprints she left behind her. Once she reached him she silently sat down next to him, afraid to ruin the immaculate moment. However, she ended up doing so anyway, as she didn't think he was even acknowledging her.

" You'll soon be leaving this island and back to your civilisation." She said rather reluctantly.

Leo remained quiet for some time, which she came to discover was quite the unusual from his usual charismatic disposition. Calypso did not waver though and continued.

" A raft will appear, it always does around this time." She purposefully left out the fact that it came because she was almost on the edge of heartbreak. This time Leo did answer, his turned his body fully towards hers and she had to resist the urge to climb into his lap and beg him to stay. She was stronger than that and had been through more.

" I'm going to miss Ogygia," He said softly before continuing, a tremor in his voice, "I'm going to miss you more though."

Automatically she shook her head, denying any emotions, even though she could see his sincerity shine through his dark eyes.

" You won't, but I still want to do one last thing that I hope will make you miss me." She rose without another word, offering Leo her hand which he took hesitantly. She wondered if he could feel the sudden rapid beat of her pulse in her wrist and if he was also feeling the same sensation as her.

They walked the rest of the beach in silence towards her cave in which Calypso was leading Leo to. She didn't even want to think of how isolated the island would be when he left, how her hand would always feel too light without the steady grip of his own to comfort her. She felt the change of the warm sand to the cold but smooth floor of her cave from underneath her feet, looking down she also noticed that Leo was also barefoot. She took her time from his feet up his lean body to just observe him and to figure out what about him got her so ignited. Once she reached his face she found him already staring at her, his trademark smile threatening to appear, she blushed.

She wanted to describe to him how much he meant to her in words but she couldn't, there would never be the perfect word. She decided to show him instead through her actions. She gently guided him towards her bed, Leo's eyes widened slightly before returning his heavy gaze back to her. They just stared at each other, trying to guess what the other was thinking. Calypso started to move closer inches at a time before letting her hands tangle up into his thick hair. She let her hands melt into its softness and she caught his scent which she found so desirable. His hands circled her waist slowly before gathering her to him. Time seemed to have stopped there and then, but she highly doubted the Gods were messing with her so it must have just been a figment of her hysterical imagination.

There eyes locked and she definitely felt herself inhale deeply, she felt her eyelids flutter close and she leaned in. The sudden firmness of lips on her own shocked her as Leo met her halfway. The kisses ranged from soft to hard but they always held persistence. They weren't practiced or perfect, but driven by passion. She felt her back hit the bed as Leo followed in suit and this time she broke the kiss to grip his smudged white shirt in her hands. She saw many emotions flash through his eyes: curiousity, desire, love and most of all confirmation. He covered her hands with his larger ones and together they rid him of his shirt and out of their own accord her hands did a little wondering, trying to become familiar with such a specimen. Brushing her fingers up his chest she noticed his quick intake of breath and how much more frequent they had become. This time the second she looked up Leo was already ready and they met in a powerful collision of lust. All earlier signs of being nervous vanished they found confidence in each other instead as their mouths battled it out in long, hungry, imperfect kisses. Her arms locked around his neck as his own started to wander.

Her light shirt was pushed up to her small waist and when she felt his hand rest protectively on its curve she let out a sound she never remembered being able to form. She proceeded to take her shirt off leaving herself exposed to him, it was late and she had not brought a bra. He tentatively raised his hands to her and she immediately gasped at the foreign feeling. He took his time discovering what pleased her and then he would repeat that for a full effect. She felt a fire burn distantly inside her as his hands closed fully around her breasts, she arched towards him reacting solely to need. Not being able to with-stand this slow torture Calypso brought her mouth to his fiercely, the new sensation of skin on skin adding to the fuel. Her tongue teased his and they too danced, slow but urgent. So many effects threatened to overwhelm her and she withdrew herself to regain her breath, looking up again Leo looked simply irresistible with his messed up hair and bright eyes, she could just imagine how flushed her own cheeks would be.

Pushing him down she climbed upon his lap, a leg either side of his and she set to work on the buttons of his brown trousers. He matched her as he slowly undid the buttons and zip of her light jeans. Getting off him again, she removed the jeans herself as he did the same. Working her way up him she eyed his arousal, looked away then swore to the Gods for being so prude.

Surprise shocked her as Leo lifted her chin with his fingers and swiftly enough proceeded to kiss her mouth, then moving to her jaw line and neck where she about collapsed on him due to pure pleasure. They somehow managed to make their way up the bed and she found herself underneath him as he rested some of his weight on his elbows. His kisses didn't stop at her neck as he made his way lower, teasing her with a kiss at her breasts and then trailing down her stomach. It wasn't till she felt his hands on the inside of her soft thigh did she finally recognise the now painful pool of lust in her stomach, so as soon as he carefully removed his underwear and she removed her own, she managed to wrap her legs around his waist to help him guide himself towards where she needed it the most.

She felt him gently prod her entrance and failed to stifle a moan, this lead Leo to move in that direction, sweat forming as beads on the top of his head. She felt herself stretching as he entered further into her. Her breaths had become irregular a long time ago and she once more tried to steady them but with such a powerful and intensifying sensation inside of her- her efforts were in vain. She could feel it coming, her climax, the faster and further he went in each time drove her closer and closer to the edge, but never fully tipping her. It was only when he managed to stroke a certain pot that sent her reeling with immense pleasure did she climax with his name on his lips. She must have triggered his own release because he too came with a grunt and her name on his lips.

Once she felt her breathing steady she tried to talk once more and tell him everything that was passing through her mind, how amazing it was, but amazing was such a weak word for it. He probably would have to move out soon, but for now she lay relishing him and how much she loved him.

"I'm coming back for you." He started off with determination whilst looking at her, and she instantly felt the need to believe him.

"No man ever finds Ogygia twice Leo." She sighed not quite meeting his striking gaze.

"I will." He retorted, "I promise on the River Styx." He said even more confidently whilst using his arms to circle and hold her.

Calypso said nothing, just smiled into his chest as unwanted hope swelled inside of her. Leo, her very own beacon of hope.


End file.
